


The Game of Life

by Rai_T



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: Alex tells her friends some news during game night. Slightly AU.





	The Game of Life

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.  
> I own nothing.  
> I had this idea when I was playing Life with my cousins and uncle.

This was it. The time was now or never. Alex had been trying to find the best way to do it for months now. She had tried simply blurting it out but somehow, she always got sidetracked or interrupted. Really though she let the fear of unknown reactions sway her away from speaking the truth. 

But none of that mattered. Because tonight was the night. Tonight, Alex was going to tell all of her friends the truth-her truth. The truth that she’d been struggling to admit even to herself for years. The truth that she’d really only considered as a possibility for the past few months. The truth that she liked girls-women really. And she had the perfect plan to do it. 

The plan included alcohol (and lots of it), The Game of Life, and family and friends surrounding her. Tonight, Alex had all three of those things. It was game night, a night that all of her friends and family gathered, laughing, making memories around and with her. A night that includes all types of alcohol from beer to tequila to scotch (her personal favorite). A night that included someone new a detective named Maggie. A detective that she’s had her eye on ever since they fought about jurisdiction at the airport. A detective that has been her rock, her shoulder to cry on, her guide through the hardest thing Alex has ever done in her life (and she’s defeated aliens five times her size). A detective that has agreed to be a friend for now, but later, who knows…maybe they could be more.

It was her fifth turn in The Game of Life, she’d decided to take the college route, if only to prolong the inevitability of her plan taking place. But Alex couldn’t put it off forever. This turn was the turn that she came to the spot she’d been staring at for the entire game. She took a deep breath and moved her car so that it landed on the stop get married space. Alex reached over to grab a second person piece but rather than grabbing a blue person she grabbed another pink person and placed it in the car’s “passenger seat.” 

She closed her eyes for a moment and then slowly, cautiously opened them and looked around meeting each of her friends’ eyes in return. Now, this was the tricky part of the game. Ever since she and Kara played the game as kids, they made up stories about their, in the past, husband. His name is Andrew and we met in class and fell in love instantly. His name is Charlie and he asked me out six times before I relented and said yes and it was the best decision I’ve ever made. This time though, she didn’t have a husband, she had a wife. No one said anything. They waited quietly, thoughtfully, encouragingly. They all knew the rules, they had to wait and listen to the backstory before they commented. 

With a shaky breath, Alex opened her mouth to speak. The first time she tried, nothing came out. The second time, a squeak escaped. The third failed attempt, Maggie grabbed her hand, squeezing it to let Alex know that she wasn’t alone. Alex turned her head to meet Maggie’s eyes. Tears threatening to escape from the corners of her eyes. She turned back to her friends-her family-took a deep breath and spoke.

“This is Vicki, my wife. We met in school and she was my best friend. We had the best times at sleepovers and every time I looked at her butterflies swarmed my stomach. I didn’t realize it or understand it in high school and we had a falling out. But then I saw her again years later. And I realized, in the time between seeing her, that I like girls-women…I realized that I’m a lesbian. And we started dating like we should have in high school. And I fell in love in a way I never had with a guy before. I fell in love with her but also…I fell in love with myself-with me. And I’ve been trying to tell all of you for months. And I’m sorry if it disappoints you all. I just-I can’t hide who I am anymore. I don’t want to hide who I am anymore.” 

She glances at Maggie tears freely running down her face now. Alex has no clue how she would have done this without Maggie’s help. Alex honestly isn’t sure if she ever would have ever realized, ever admitted to herself or anyone that she was a lesbian without Maggie. “Maggie-Maggie was a big help to me while I was figuring everything out, while I was learning about myself. And Kara, this is why I’ve been kinda distant the past few months. I didn’t want to lie to you but I didn’t know how to tell you either. And I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that I’m not what you thought I was-that I’m-I don’t know, I’m just sorry.” 

Alex closed her eyes and lowered her head, barely containing the sobs threatening to escape. No one said anything instead, Alex felt arms enveloping her. Kara was first she knew because Alex had spent so much time in those arms they felt like home. For the first time that night, she shifted away from Maggie, latching on to Kara like her life depended on it. 

“Alex look at me,” Kara whispered. The response she got was Alex burying her head further into Kara’s neck. “Alex please.” Kara felt Alex’s head shake back and forth. “Alex listen, you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you thought I’d be upset or angry with you. I’m sorry that you didn’t feel like you couldn’t talk to me about this. And I’m so happy for you. I’m glad that Maggie was able to help you. I’m thrilled that you’re falling in love with yourself, because, Alex, if anyone deserves to…it’s you.” 

Alex finally pulled her head from the crook or Kara’s neck, tearful eyes meeting tearful eyes. “Yeah?” Alex stared hopefully but still guarded.

“Of course. You’ve done so much for me-for all of us. And I think I can speak for everyone when I say that all we want for you to be happy. And if that means that you’re with a woman, amazing. If you’re with a man-great. If you’re with no-one at all, perfect. As long as you’re happy. That’s all that matters.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Always.”

The next thing Alex knew, she was passed from her sister’s arms to her brothers’. James and Winn sandwiched her between them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kara move to Maggie hugging her, thanking her. 

James and Winn pull away leaving Alex to wrap her own arms around her middle. Winn started bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Alex, this is great. We can totally go out together now and I can be your wingman-and you can be mine. This is great. I’m so excited. And I’m so happy for you.”

“Yeah and when that doesn’t work out, get me,” James added placing his hand on Winn’s shoulder to stop the bouncing. “I’m there for you, whatever you need. Congratulations!” James leaned in to hug Alex one more time.

“Thanks, guys. That means so much to me. You have no clue.” 

“We love you Alex. Even if you can hurt me many different ways with just your index finger.”

“Love you too Winn.” Alex smiled hugging Winn again. 

Alex spun 180 degrees so that she was now facing Kara and Maggie. “Thanks, Maggie. I don’t think I could have gotten through this without you.”

“Of course, Danvers. What are friends for? But, uh, now I guess I’ll get out of your hair. And I-I’ll see you at the next crime scene ok?” Maggie Grabbed her jacket and moved to the door.

“What are you talking about Maggie? We still have like two games to get through. You’re not going anywhere. Besides, You’re family now. You’re always welcome here. Always.” Kara was the first to speak up.

Kara grabbed Maggie’s arm pulling her back to the table and gently pushing her so that she was sitting. Alex sat back down next to Maggie and Kara, Winn, and James returned to their previous seats. It was Maggie’s turn next to stop at the stop get married space. Following the example of everyone else, she picked up a second person piece, a pink one, and told a background story. 

They all took turns until Maggie came out on top as the winner. They moved on to Mario Kart, where Maggie once again was victorious, followed by pizza, pot stickers, and movies. Alex snuggled up to Kara Maggie sitting on her other side with the boys on the floor in front of them.

They woke up the next morning in the same position and Alex couldn’t have been any happier. Alex knew two things though; The Game of Life is her favorite game ever and she had the best family in the world.


End file.
